PvZ H Class idea: Shadow Class
My idea for a class in PvZ H for the plants would be The Shadow class. Heros of this class can only be obtained in premium packs. This classes discription would be something like: They are mysterious, they use multiple ablilities at once, Poison the enemy, and use Thorns! ''(What I mean by that is that plants of the Shadow class could have Strikethrough, Anti-Hero, and Bullseye, or something like that.) '''New abilities ' Poison: which when a plant with poison damages a zombie, that zombie takes 2 damage until it is destroyed. If that zombie hasn't been defeated in 3 turns by poison, it will cure that zombie, but spred to zombies next door. Thorns: When a zombie attacks a plant with Thorns, that zombie takes all the damage that it did to the plant. Heros of this class *'Blue Moon: '''Blue Moon is Moonflower with the classes of Shadow and Solar. Blue Moon's signiture super-power is ''Once in a Blue Moon, ''which says: Make 2 Shadow Tiles in random lanes. Draw a card. Blue Moon's other power tricks are Weed-Whack, Poison-Bomb, and Phychic-Power. Blue Moon's description is ''She is magical, mysterious, and loves anime. A triple-threat. ''Her signiture super-power's description is ''She's been working on getting that to work for a bit. Do you know how hard it is to NOT explode when doing this stuff?!?! *'Slap-inator. '''Slap-inator is Nightshade with the classes of Shadow and Kabloom. Slap-inator's signiture super-power is ''Smack-Down, ''which says: Do 4 damage. If the 4 damage is delt to a zombie with 2/0 or less, destroy it. Slap-inator's other powers are Metor-Strike, Poison-Bomb, and More-Spore. Slap-inator's descripton is ''He was inspired by and action movie, "Destroy-inator". Never looked back. ''His signiture super-power's description is ''"I'll finish you off!" He sreams. '"I'll slap you so hard your head 'll spin! Mostly because your heads aren't fully attached, because you're zombies!" *'Toxic-Cuteness: '''Toxic-Cuteness is Shadow-Shroom with the classes of Shadow and Smarty. Toxic-Cutness's signiture super-power is ''Poison Overload, which says: Give 2 random zombies Poison. Toxic-Cuteness's other powers are Big-Chill, Poison-Bomb, and Shadow-Spirit. Toxic-Cuteness's description would be "Awwwwww, you're so cute!" They all say. "I wanna give you a biiiiiiiiggggg hug!" They say, but he has a dark side.... he doesn't like Cats. ''Toxic-Cutness's signiture super-power's discrption would be ''He was always made fun of for poison seeping out from his mouth, but look at him now. *'Night-Bud: '''Night-Bud is Dusk-Lobber with the classes of Shadow and Mega-Grow. Night-Bud's signiture super-power is ''Bud-Bomb, which says: Deal 1 damage to all zombies and the zombie hero. Draw a card. Nigh-Bud's other powers are Embiggen, Phychic-Power, and Time to Shine. Night-Bud's description is Her motto is "Live life to the fullest! And if you get hurt, you didn't hear anything from me!" ''Night-Bud's signiture super-powers description is ''"I whip my bud back and forth! I whip my bud back and forth!" *'Reaper-Rose: '''Reaper-Rose is Grim-Rose with the classes of Shadow and Guardian. Reaper-Rose's signiture super-power is ''Soul-Steal, which says: Give a zombie -2/2. Zombies played in that lane get -1/1 when played there. Reaper-Rose's other powers are Bubble-Up, Root Wall, and Shadow-Spirit. Reaper-Rose's description is "You know, reaping zombies is a hard job." Reaper-Rose says. "Do YOU know how to reap the already dead?" Reaper-Rose's signiture super-power's description is Zombies may have a gaping hole in there sole. Oh, wait, sorry, they'll have gaping holes in themselves. The super-power tricks would be *'Poison-Bomb: '''Deal 1 damage to a zombie. That zombie gets ''Poison. The plants most powerful wepon. Sort of.... *'Phychic-Power: '''Give a plant a random ability. Draw a card. (For example, give your Pea-Shooter Bullseye, or Armored!) ''A phychic plant never reveals their secret! *'Shadow-Spirit: '''Move a plant. That plant gets ''Anti-Hero 2. Poooooof! Smoke Bomb! Some cards for this class would be... Moonflower Flower Plant Cost: 3 Health: 1 Rarity: Basic - Commom Special: Team-up. ''This makes Shadow Tiles here and next door. ''"Shadow Tiles are mysterious..." She says. "There pretty much the oppisite of sun, but they help plants! WHAT IS LIFE?!" Nightshade Flower Plant Cost: 4 Strength: 4 Health: 3 Rarity: Premium - Rare Special: Anti-Hero 3. ''This gets +2/0 this turn. When there is a Shadow Tile here, this gets +2/0 and ''+Anti-Hero 2. He's got to releave stress somehow, and zombies are just right! Shadow Shroom Mushroom Plant Cost: 3 Health: 1 Rarity: Basic - Common Special: When destroyed, give zombies here Poison. He and Poison Shroom are enemys. Like, Shadow Shroom is CLEARLY cooler. I mean, he's got MULTIPLE cute hats! Dusk Lobber Cactus Plant Cost: 6 Strength: 3 Health: 3 Rarity: Premium - Super-Rare Special: Splash-Damage 3. ''When there is a Shadow Tile here, this attacks here and next door. ''Taking EXTREME to the max! Grim Rose Flower Plant Cost: 4 Strength: 3 Health: 2 Rarity: Premium - Rare Special: Destroy a zombie here that cost 3 Brains or less. When a Shadow Tile is here, this can destroy 3 zombies here that cost 3 Brains or less. "People can't help but ask, where do the zombies go when their pulled underground? Well... I don't actually know..." Shadow Cactus Cactus Plant Cost: 4 Strength: 2 Health: 5 Rarity: Premium - Super-Rare Special: Poison, Thorns, Bullseye. "I JUST WANT A HUG!!!!!" Aloe Mysteriea Cactus Plant Cost: 10 Strength: 6 Health: 5 Rarity: Premium - Legandary Special: Thorns, Ampibious, Poison, Strikethrough. ''When played: Heal 4 here and next door, give zombies here and next door ''Poison. In his spare time, he works as a street magican. "Hey!" He says. "Wanna see $10 disapear?"